Disney Princess Hunger Games
by Whirlpool833
Summary: Those poor unfortunate princesses, each one a tool, a weapon for the enemy to use. The enemies are scary just to look at, but they can be scarier. Some have six tentacles, some wield a magic mirror, some have the powers to transform into a dragon. But each one has one thing in common, their hearts are as soft and welcoming as stone. Cruel enough to throw each princess in an arena.
1. Chapter 1

Mulan's PoV

We were getting to the end of the battle, I could feel it. I pinned Shan Yu down with my sword just as Mushu began to shoot the rocket. I smiled, he wasn't getting out, the sword was nearly going through the roof, and his cape would not release it no matter how hard he tugged at it. It wasn't so long before I died, too, I realised, so I left Shan Yu and went running the exact opposite direction.

"Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof!" I muttered, trying to speed myself up even more, faster than I had even ran when I set off the avalanche during the battle.

Before I could get off, and before Shan Yu even got hit, I suddenly began to levitate. I was floating upwards, and I couldn't stop myself. I looked around me, seeing the wounded Shang and the furious Shan Yu also being levitated. I couldn't believe what was happening, it defined all logic! This surely couldn't be real! I tried to get out, but I seemed almost paralysed. I didn't understand, was I dead? Were we all dead? _Send my father my blessing,_ I whispered, hoping my ancestors would hear me. Only, this feeling of floating was very, very real. So, if I wasn't dead, what was happening?

Suddenly, a hovercraft appeared above us, a large, metal one. It's shape was similar to a cup laid upside down on a coaster. I blinked my eyes in confusion, is this where you went when you died? This surely defied all legends of what happened. _So I won't visit my ancestors after all,_ I thought, very disappointed with everything. The bottom of the aircraft opened up, and we were all sucked into it, similar to a whirlpool.

I was soon thrown onto the floor, in some sort of cage. A large cage, but I was not alone. I was with many others, most wearing gowns, some even wearing tiaras. One even was lying on the floor, part fish, a strange creature. She was sobbing her eyes out, trying to dry her bright red hair, which was soaking. Seeing her, I felt even more frightened than when I first met Mushu. One with short, black hair, fashioned into a neat bob, came towards me. Her dress was very colourful, including blue, red, yellow and white.

"Why hello there," she smiled, "I am Snow White."

Was it her who was behind this? Seeing the immediate chance to escape I leapt up at her like a lion and held throat, driving her right against the cage bars. All of the others stared at me with large, wide eyes, gasping in horror, but not daring to object.

"Let me out." I could feel my breath bouncing off her cheek, I was so close to her. "Let me out, or you die. It'll be easy, let me remind you."

Tears began running out of her cheeks. "What did I do? How can I help? Did I do something wrong?"

These tears were definitely real, and I let go of her straight away, she wasn't responsible for this. Villains don't respong in this way, no villain ever those. They either try to fight back or reluctantly accept death, but never _cry._ Snow White rushed to the other end of the cage, knelt down and started wailing even louder. I felt a little bad, I suppose I shouldn't have assumed she was responsible right away when she had only said six words to me. All of the others started backing away from me cautiously, already making me feel similar to an outcast. Eventually, another girl approached me, this one with long brown hair and a yellow gown.

"Stop being so rude to her, everyone." she said to the others. "All she wants is an explanation." she turned to me. "Don't you?"

I let my head droop, she had gotten straight down to the bottom of me. "Yes." I admitted.

"Well, I'd be happy to tell you everything I know. I was the first to be swallowed by this flying saucer." she said. "Each of our arch enemies all grouped together before each of us got what we wanted. It all started when one of them Lady Tremaine, her name is, got her hands on the Fairy Godmother's magic wand. She saw the future, and saw how each one of us would get a happy ending, so she grouped all of the villains to discuss. As each of our stories was about to end, when either one of us ruled triumphant, this hovercraft picked us up. I'm afraid that's all I know."

I grinned at her ever so slightly in satisfaction. It wasn't all the information, but it was much more than I had before I was dropped in the cage.

"Thanks." I said. "Oh and also, I don't think I ever caught your name."

She smiled back. "Belle. And you?"

"Mulan. Fa Mulan."

The sobbing fish woman began to speak. "I just wanted to be with Eric! That was all! Why did Ursula have to take him from me?"

I leapt up in terror and went into a frenzy of panic. "She talks! The fish lady talks!"

She glared up at me, rather offended. "I am what you call a mermaid. I prefer to be called my real name, Ariel. And yes, of course I talk. Though for a while I couldn't, all because of that monster."

Belle saw me staring in confusion. "We all have a reason to be here. Ariel sacrificed her voice for a human life, only if she did not kiss the man she loved in three days, she would give her soul as well. To Ursula. Then Ursula offered a deal with her Dad, the king of the sea, that she'd set her free if he gave the crown to her. And he said yes, to protect her."

It just seemed wrong to me. "So you sacrificed living in the ocean, something very few people get to do, for a life on land? You left everyone back at your home for it? You should have known that that deal was such an unfair one!"

Ariel scowled. "Tell me your tale, if it's any better than mine!"

I scowled back. "I sacrificed my life to save my father, I volunteered for the army!" I cried. "Seemed as though you sacrificed your father's life to save yourself."

We could not argue any longer, for I saw Shan Yu approach our cage, along with many other people, which I assumed to be the other villains. One wore a crown, and a purple gown, she was beautiful but stern. Another was some sort of octopus woman, with six tentacles, two arms, purple skin and a triumphant smile. Another held a snake stick, accompanied by a parrot. Another had black hair in a ponytail, male, with large muscles. There were many, many different ones, only one I recognised.

The octopus lady unfortunately also spoke. "It feels so nice, having all of you here! All in one place! Especially you, little mermaid!" she smiled at Ariel. "I laughed so hard when I saw you sobbing!"

Ariel frowned. "Ursula, you evil... you beast!"

Ursula cackled. "Listen up! You all are very lucky that we haven't killed any of you yet! Well, we are not going to be the ones to kill you!"

Belled shook the bars. "What are you saying! Get to the point!"

"You may have noticed that we did not only take you! We also took your princey-winceys!" her smile doubled, which I didn't think was possible. "Send them in!"

A pretty standard looking lady with a red gown and grey hair handed her a golden trident. She pointed it upwards and suddenly another cage appeared, this one holding different guys! Some wore cowns, some carried swords, but there was only one I had my eyes on.

"Shang!" I cried, banging against the bars.

"Mulan!" he responded.

I wasn't the only one crying to him, all of the others were replying to what I assumed to be their "princey-winceys". However I didn't understand why Ursula called him a prince. He was a captain, one day a general, but never a prince.

"Eric!"

"Beast!"

"Aladdin!"

"Prince Charming!"

"Florian!"

"Eugene!"

"Naveen!"

"Phillip!"

"Wee Devils!"

I turned to a red head with frizzy hair, calling their so-called prince, "Wee devils". I was confused, until I noticed that there were three little boys in the cage, each having similar face features and the same red hair. They were her brothers. Why brothers? Maybe she didn't have a prince, that was the most likely explanation.

"Silence!" another villain called out, this one held a scepter and had a raven on her shoulder. Her skin was pale green and she wore a black coat and black horns. "However, we are in the use for some, _entertainment._ So, we are going to throw all of you princesses into an arena, to fight to the death, so only one comes out living! Whoever wins gets to have their happy ending! However if you lose, not only do you die, but your princey dies too!"

Ursula looked down at Ariel, stranded on the floor, her tail soon due to dry out. "I could watch you lie down there all day. But don't you think I don't believe in fair play."

She pointed her trident at Ariel, causing her to lose her tail, and grow legs. I tried hard to look away, this meant that all she was wearing was a purple shell bra. Even after this, Ariel refused to give in.

"You never believed in fair play." she snarled. "You never did, you were the one who hypnotised Eric. You were the one who turned my father into one of your creatures."

She turned back to face her. "You're the one who was the spoilt brat. I was banished and exiled from court, I was the one who was really suffering. You had everything, but you still wanted more. You killed Flotsam and Jetsam, my only friends. Consider this what you deserve."

She pointed her trident at us, and our cage was taken into a different room, where we would be escorted into the arena. The other princesses were wailing, only I had a look of determination.

I had to save Shang.

I had to win these games.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel's PoV

I sighed. Why did I have to be here? I was so close! Eric was just about to stab Ursula with a ship, but then suddenly we were just sucked into a spacecraft! And if I didn't win... he was going to die! All of the other princesses were steering clear of me, their cheeks redder than the deepest shade of apple. If the wicked Ursula had to turn me human, couldn't she have just let me get changed?

Soon, another villain approached us, an old hag. Her black hood draped over her, her nose was so crooked I could barely look at her. She looked at her hand covered in wrinkles, and grinned.

"Ah, forgot something."

She reached under her black cape and pulled out a vial, containing a purple liquid. She drunk it and then began to enlarge, becoming taller, her face becoming younger, her back becoming straight. Her hood was turning into a purple gown and a crown began to appear on her head. Soon a tall, menacing figure was standing before us, glaring down at us as if we were peasants. She held a mirror in front of her and adjusted her hood and sneered in delight.

"Mirror mirror on the wall." she hissed. "Who is the fairest of them all?"

"Snow White is fairer, her face is clean." a face appeared in the mirror. "But not for long, my pretty queen."

The face disappeared and she smiled. "Not quite, but an improvement from last time."

Meanwhile Snow White was retreating to the back of the cage. "No! Please! Don't kill me!" she started crying again.

"On the other note, I was coming to explain to each of you what is going to happen next." the queen spoke. "You are all going to train for the arena today, but be warned. You only have one day. There are many stations, such as edible plants and climbing, or even lifting weights."

"Oh, and Ariel." she turned to me, still mostly stark naked, and handed me the exact pink gown when I wore at the dinner at Eric's party. "Here are your clothes, as you will each wear your signature gown."

As soon as I quickly got changed, the cage was released and a door opened. We all rushed in to the training centre and immediately ran over to some stations. I then caught my eyes on something, a trident, similar to the one that my daddy used, only Ursula has it now. But if I win, I'll get to return it to him, Ursula will be stabbed, and maybe I'll even get to marry Eric with my new legs! Failure is not an option.

Belle carried a spear, and walked over to me. "Already know about edible plants. Read it in a book about survival in the Beast's library. Might as well give the spear a try."

"So do I! I lived in the sea, so we ate lots of seaweed!"

"Anything else?"

"Um," I struggled to think of anything else, "no?"

"But that's only actually useful if there's a sea in the arena." Belle pointed out. "We have no idea what we are really going into."

"How dare you!" I yelled. "At least I'll be able to wield a trident!"

"I'm sorry." Belle said slightly accusingly. "I just want to save the beast."

"The beast! Ha! What's it like living with a beast! I don't see why you'd want to save him, didn't he imprison you and force you to eat dinner with him or starve?"

Belle saddened ever so slightly. "He's been a beast for nine years, Ariel. He didn't know how to act, let alone even use cutlery! Someone just needed to show him some kindness, that was all he really needed. Soon, he opened up, and that night we danced together, well, it was a fairy tale! It may have been the greatest night of my life, had I not been taken in by a spacecraft."

"He's literally a beast!" I stammered. "You can't marry him!"

"He took about a year to open up!" she was suddenly angry. "What's your excuse for saying I can't, seeing that you just married a guy in three days!"

"Correction, nearly married him in three days." I frowned. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get back to getting my happily ever after!"

"Suit yourself."

I closed my eyes and suddenly pictured myself throwing the spear at the trident. My aim would be so strong it would go right through the target, and hopefully hit Mulan behind it, as I see her trying out the plants. I remembered our conversation, when she had called me a fish woman. Slowly but surely I let go of my trident...

And watch it hit the floor right about five metres in front of me.

"Ah well." Belle said. "Practice makes perfect."

I looked at her, she was definitely mocking me! Surely she was! No one could ever assume _she,_ with her stupid brown hair and pretty face, could possibly even hold, let alone throw a spear.

"You try!" I snarled.

Belle stared at the target intently. It took her about two minutes! I had to stop this.

"What on earth are you doing?" I crossed my arms.

"I am trying to work out the approximate square metres and the difference between the height and the width. My right arm has a tendency to move to the right during aim, so I should take at least three steps to the left. Then the spear will often dip down at last second so I need to keep my spear about ten centimetres above the centre of the target. The angle of the spear should be about forty five degrees. The target is approximately ffteen metres away, meaning I should throw it at at least seventy miles per hour in order for it to make it." she shrugged. "I'm a bit of a novice, but it's my best shot."

"Oh, so if you're the novice, apparently, are you saying that makes me the pathetic?"

"No!" Belle sighed. "Ariel, that's not what I'm saying at all."

I swear I saw Mulan turning towards the targets, smiling at Belle. Almost as if she was impressed. Meanwhile, I didn't see what she could possibly be impressed about, all she did was say a long monologue speech.

"Just shoot already!" I yelled.

She stared at the target for about five more seconds as she let go of the spear. It didn't entirely miss, luckily for her. It hit the very bottom of the target.

"See!" I cried. "The science doesn't even work!"

"Well, at least I hit the target." she put her hands on her hips. "Unlike some _other_ people."

She dropped the spear down in front of me and walked towards Mulan. I watched them high-five in disgust. I turned to archery, maybe that was something I could become good at! The best, even! I walked towards the targets and grabbed a bow. I could really be the best! I released the arrow, picturing it being Ursula's face. Only it missed entirely, nearly hitting someone else with a blue dress and blonde hair. She reached down, grabbed the arrow and handed it back to me.

"Thanks." I said. "What's your name?"

"Cinderella." she smiled.

I couldn't help but pull a face. What kind of name was that?

She saw my confusion at her name and sighed. "Maybe I will never have any real human friends."

I then felt bad and wanted to chase after her, only someone behind me said, "would you just shoot again already?"

I spun around. Another red head, with frizzy hair! That's my thing!

"I'll be the master at this by my second shot!" I glared at her, not bothering to be subtle about it. "So, shut up!"

"Master, ha!" she smiled. "I'm the best archer in Scotland. You have a prince to save, meanwhile I have three innocent children!"

"He is worth all of your stupid brothers multiplied by themselves ten times!"

"He was the one who made the bad choice of falling in love with you in just three days. I doubt it."

Before I could tell her she was being an imbecile, she snatched my bow and arrows off me and took a shot. It hit the middle of the target and she turned to me and grinned.

"Okay, let's make a bet." I challenged. "If you hit the target from the end of the room, in the centre of the target, you have to agree to be my ally."

She frowned, hesitating for a moment, before finally making up her mind. "Fine. But if I win, you have to admit that you and your prince are idiots, and that you signed that contract knowing that you were risking your poor wittle daddy's life."

I knew for sure she definitely wouldn't hit the target, so I said, "Deal."

She rushed to the end of the room and released an arrow. She did not only hit the target, but she split her previous arrow in half, causing her arrow to go right through and hit the back of the wall. All of the other princesses were watching and gave her a large round of applause. I stared at them all in disbelief. What were they doing?

"Alright, now, princess." she turned to me. "What must you say now?"

I turned to them all, and they all knew that I had to say it, and not even Snow White felt an atom of pity for me.

"No!" I cried. "I refuse!"

Suddenly, another princess stood beside her. Unlike the rest of us, she did not wear a gown. She wore a light blue set of crop top and very loose trousers, accompanied with a headband with a sapphire in the middle.

"Merida is right, you know." she pointed to me. "She would ally with you if she missed!"

"I can handle this, Jasmine." she put an arm around her while whispering this however, to show that she still appreciated it.

"You can't just get away with this one, sweetheart." she got close to me. "Say it, get it over with. Go on, we are all waiting, might as well blurt it out soon enough."

I turned to all them, looking at me expectantly. But there was no way I would admit it, never ever!

"No!" I cried, rushing out of the room. "I refuse! You can't make me!"

I came to the cage and shut the door out of it, while Merida and Jasmine followed me out. They tried to open the door and get me out, to make me say it, but it wouldn't open.

I realised what I had done.

I would really miss all of training.

I had locked myself back in the cage.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's PoV

I started to work in the camouflage section, trying to forget what I had just witnessed. Ariel was a spoiled brat, had that been me with my sister, I would just say it. It wouldn't matter, as long as I knew what I truly felt. Also, Merida was the best archer in the entire of Scotland, so I probably wouldn't have even made that deal with her in the first place. I wondered how she would survive in the snow, I pictured her shivering, even under a large pile of blankets, yelling over and over again, "I want more! I want more!", I giggled at the thought. If only I could giggle with someone else, my sister. Elsa. My stomach quaked, I missed her so much. She hadn't been taken by the hovercraft like all of us, probably because, unlike me, she wasn't a princess. Luckily for her, her coronation, even when she had run away from Arundel, it still made her a queen. Then my pain turned into something else, jealousy. Not the kind making you want to burn them at stake, like the wicked Queen Grimhilde, but the kind making you want to punch them and then care for the bruise.

I had to think positive, though. This was training, precious training. At least I had made a friend in the cage. Her name was Rapunzel. She was so admirably pretty, with her big green eyes and her long, long, long, very long golden hair. Her dress was pretty too. She was at the camouflage station with me too, where she painted her arm so it met with the tree behind her.

I sighed. "You're so talented."

"Oh, come on." I said. "I've been living in a tower for eighteen years, I had to find some way of entertaining myself. I can also do climbing, you met your sister on a mountain, surely you can climb?"

I shook my head. "Attempted it. Got about ten inches up before slipping. It was lucky that my sister thought to make ice stairs."

Rapunzel pulled me closer to her, so I could feel her warm breath. "Bit of gossip, don't let it spread too far. Jasmine and Merida are going to ally, as well as Mulan and Belle."

"I knew it." I whispered back. "Mulan was staring at Belle as she barely hit the target with the spear. However, I think the Merida and Jasmine one a lot of people are going to guess."

"Yep, will give them a bit of a disadvantage, since everyone expected it and will expect them to fight together in battle. Which I guess is why we shouldn't tell anyone about ours."

This took me aback. "You want to ally... with _me?_ "

"Yeah." she said. "Why not? You may not have too much experience, but I think you have the personality to persevere."

She pushed me a little further away from her, making sure no one could suspect the alliance. "Come on, I'll show you how to use a spear."

She walked towards the station, leaving me to follow her. "You had a spear in your tower?"

"Well, I had a frying pan, which I used to thwack Eugene in the head." she laughed. "Don't know how a spear is any different."

She was right, it took her a couple of attempts, but soon she hit centre of the target most times. She showed me how to throw, leading my throw to the centre, telling me to picture Hans face in the middle. That was what really set me going, stupid Hans. I had never hated anyone more, not even the Duke of Weselton. But Hans had gone out of his way to betray me, locked me up to die and tried to murder my sister. He was a monster disguised under a handsome face, what motivated me to go into the arena with my head held high. Kristoff also, he couldn't die. Not after he had risked his life to come and save me. Not before I told him my true feelings towards him.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Rapunzel stood in front of me.

"No, of course not." I lied.

"You've have been starting to miss the targets, and you look as if you are about to cry." she said it with pity and sadness. "I am going through the same thing, Anna, we all are. No one blames you for worrying about him."

"Okay, yes, yes I am!" I blurted out. "I just want to save him! I just want to- OW!"

Without even looking, knowing, or even thinking, while I was in conversation with her, I had scraped my knee with the tip of my spear. Had it been anything except a spear, it wouldn't have been nearly as painful. I dropped to the ground, feeling so light-headed I was unaware of how much blood I was losing. As a couple of seconds past, the obvious facts came to reality. All because I had been stupid, and I hadn't been looking, I would have a major disadvantage. By simply scraping my leg, I had sentenced Eugene to death. I started crying in despair, screaming at the top of my lungs.

Rapunzel knelt down by my side, trying to remain calm. "Listen, Anna, there's something I never told you."

"What was that?"

I was suddenly worried. Was she telling me now because I was going to die? She looked both ways, seeing that everyone was looking at us. There went our secret alliance.

"These wounds... all they need is water. We'll go to the lavatories quickly." she said uncertainly.

She took me in her arms, heaving me to the toilets. We attempted to pass the cage without waking up the now-sleeping Ariel, only unfortunately failed.

"Please!" she cried. "Free me! Just let go of her and get the key!"

Rapunzel took a deep breath, as she gently laid me down on the ground, a break for both of us and approached Ariel.

"Let go of her?" she hissed. "Let me remind her, she could bleed to death without assistance!"

I let out a small yelp, choking back a much larger one. Was I really going to die before I even entered the arena?

"You have no tools." she spoke back, with hostility. "No medicine, nothing. And you really think that _you,_ of all people, stuck in a tower for years, could make sure she return without a scratch?"

"Well, I think I'd do better than _you. You selfish witch."_

She scooped me back up into her arms, despite Ariel's desperate protests, and quickly lead me to the lavatories. She dropped me down, huffing and puffing in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry." I said. "You can just leave me here."

"No way!" she yelled. "I won't let you die!"

"How are you going to cure it?" I then realised who I was starting to sound like. "Out of curiosity."

"You cannot tell anyone about this, about my advantage."

"Not a word." I promised.

"Well, I suppose, if you were my ally, you wouldn't tell anyone anyway."

She shut her eyes, and her hair began to glow. She wrapped some it around my leg as she began to sing.

 _"Flower, gleam and glow,"_

 _"Let your power shine."_

 _"Make the clock reverse."_

 _"Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_

The hair now wrapped around my leg was glowing. I felt confused, when she began to sing another verse.

 _"Heal what had been hurt."_

 _"Change the Fate's design."_

 _"Save what has been lost."_

 _"Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_

As she stopped singing her hair stopped glowing, I immediately jumped up to my feet to ask questions, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Why does your hair glow?" I asked, jumping up and down in excitement. "How?"

She giggled. "You have the same reaction as Eugene when he figured out. Look at your leg!"

I peered down at it and staggered back in amazement. It had been healed and it looked just as it did before! I stared at Rapunzel in, admiring her immensely.

"When my _real_ mother was pregnant, she got sick, so they fed her a magical flower, and she was immediately healed."

"You have magic hair!" I cried, I felt like a balloon, puffing up in happiness, about to burst.

"Indeed, but remember, don't say a word." she whispered, suddenly growing serious. "Our final dinner will start in about five minutes, the bell will ring, and knowing the villains, it will probably be something super simple. You have to cover part of your leg in something red, anything. But, no one, and I mean, no one, can hear about this."

"I will." I stated, doing the cross my heart, swear to die motion with my hand.

Ariel's PoV

Singing, that was what I had heard. Definitely singing. And it was none other than coming from Rapunzel. But how was singing supposed to help her cure Anna? Seeing her, she was as good as dead in the arena. Perfect for me. But now, there was something suspicious about Rapunzel, something I'd be sure to find out. When the bell sounded, I saddened when I realised I could possibly miss dinner, unless if a villain noticed I wasn't there. Rapunzel and Anna rushed past my cage, and that was when I noticed something.

Her wound was gone. Somehow, Rapunzel had cured her. She had long, golden hair, but why didn't she ever cut it?

Simple. It could heal.

And I would be sure to get some of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow White's PoV

I sat in a small chair in the large dining room, watching each princess around me take a seat. A large bowl of soup was passed around, as we each solemnly poured some in our tiny bowls. It would be our last dinner before entering the arena.

I felt so sad, why would my stepmother be so cruel? How could she do this to her stepdaughter? I had tried so hard to gain her love, but she had always turned it away. All I wanted was a mother, and so I decided to accept her. These poor princesses around me, they have to enter this arena with me? Even if one tried to choke me to death, it wasn't her fault. She was just lost and confused. Just like Ariel was with the deal. Speaking of which, where was she? Why was there one free seat?

"Where is poor Ariel?" I asked.

"Got herself stuck in a cage." Rapunzel said.

"Her fault." Jasmine sniggered. "She could have just said it. Now, she will miss dinner, and be left hungry for the arena."

"The poor thing!" I cried. "I should go and check on her."

"Too late." Mulan said, while swallowing a large gulp of the soup. "The doors locked when we all got in here. No matter what, she'll still enter the arena, we all know that. They'll spot her instantly when they come and collect us after supper."

I began to sob. "She was just upset! We all do strange things when we're upset!"

I heard Merida whisper to Jasmine, who was sitting next to her, "is she always like this?"

"She's only fourteen," she whispered back, "she's the youngest of all of us."

We were all silent, Mulan took at least three portions of the soup, while I refused to eat mine. I would give it to Ariel later, it would only be fair for her to have her share of food as well. The room had a sad aroma flooding it, knowing all of us, except one, would make it out alive. We kept doing this, until everyone, except me, had stuffed themselves. That was until Belle spoke.

"Wow, Mulan, you ate as if there was no tomorrow!" she giggled. "I swear you had at least ten portions!"

"I wanted to be absolutely stuffed for the arena. This soup is precious. Also, who knows, I could have no tomorrow."

Belle put her hand on Mulan's shoulder. "Well, there is some good news. Because I was kidnapped first, I heard the villains talking a bit. There will be a loud cannon noise everyone in the arena will be able to hear. One cannon means one death. The more cannons, the more deaths. We will be put in a large circle around a bunch of supplies, until the buzzer goes off, we will be unable to move. When the buzzer goes off, you can either run and fight for the stuff, or you can make a run for it into the woods."

There was silence again, until, finally, a villain with a large snake staff, with a curly moustache and beard, and a parrot by his side entered the room. Jasmine rushed towards him, fists upwards, ready to fight. Aurora held her back.

"It will only make it worse..." she kept attempting to soothe her unsuccessfully.

"JAFAR!" Jasmine struggled against Aurora. "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST LEFT ALADDIN AND I ALONE?"

He smiled wickedly. "I would have thought you had learned, my pretty. Still, you keep your head high, will help for the games."

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME!" she broke free from Aurora, so more of us had to keep her still. "YOU TRAPPED ME IN AN HOURGLASS! IT'S YOU WHO NEEDS TO LEARN, I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON!"

"I just came to escort you into the arena, you fool." he said. "The more words you say against me, each one makes no difference. So, I suggest you just shut up and follow me."

"Wait, stop, oh please!" I cried as he turned around. "Poor Ariel is trapped in the cage! Please let her free!"

He raised an eyebrow. "We let her out."

"She ran back in, and the door slammed on her!" I wailed. "Set her free, it's not her fault!"

Everyone else looked at me as if I was a fool. Why couldn't they understand? Why couldn't they feel bad for her?

"Oh, she'll get something," he sneered, "I'll go back for that idiot. Meanwhile, you all come forth, princesses."

As we were walking in a large tunnel, he directed us to small holes, each one would send us into the arena. He reminded us that we would take no fall damage, the villains had made sure that it was a safe journey. As Mulan volunteered to step into her's first, she stared at him harshly and hissed into his ear.

"I am not a princess." she said to him with hostility. "I have no ties to royalty, I have never worn a tiara in my life and only once, did I wear a kimono during battle. Remember that, snake staff."

As he was about to let insulting words against her fly out of his mouth, she jumped, feet first, into the hole. He stared down into the hole for a moment or two, as if to rethink what she said. Then he turned to us and asked who wanted to go next, and so Belle volunteered, then Merida, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Anna, Tiana, Aurora, Cinderella, and then I was the only one left.

"Promise you'll go get her?" I spoke. "Please promise?"

"Geez, I will," he rolled his eyes, "she can't not go into the arena."

This motivated me a little bit as I approached the hole. It was a big hole and it scared me slightly.

"Why can't we just all live together?" I wept.

"Because then there'd be no fun for us." Jafar hissed before pushing me in.

I screamed for about two seconds as I fell down the hole, because time went by ever so fast and I soon hit a metal plate. I looked around to see that Belle was right, well of course she wouldn't ever lie to us, would she? She had a kind heart. We were all in a circle around lots of supplies, such as food, backpacks and weapons.

When the buzzer sounded, I began to stare at this large, red apple. So delicious, would make an excellent pie. No, I had to escape, people were beginning to die. Most of the princesses were running into the woods, away from the supplies, and I saw Rapunzel kill Cinderella with a frying pan. Seeing this, I ran far away, tripping over my dress, because it was caught on a branch! The tree was trying to hurt me! I jumped from it, causing a rip in my dress, my dress! I fell over, and into wet mud, leaving my face covered in the hot sticky stuff. Sobbing in distress, I left the mud, my dress and my beauty ruined and retreated to a lake. I rinsed myself off, and was upset when I realised this dress I was wearing would really never be the same, but knew that when I returned home, I could save Prince Florian and marry him. The prince of my dreams.

I then decided to find some food. No, I would not eat an animal. How cruel would someone be to do that, to slaughter a being just for your own benefits? Even eating a plant was absolutely monstrous and unthinkable without collecting the seeds from them to plant new ones. Yes, I would eat the plants, but save the seeds to plant new ones. Then they'll get a chance to live again, like they deserve to. I walked over to some plants which I had never seen before, but I knew if I politely asked them not to be poisonous, they would hear my plea and grant the wish. I knelt down beside them and clapped my hands together as if to pray.

"Oh, you poor little plants, bless your little souls. Well, I must survive, in order to save my Prince, and I just don't know how! In order to live, I'm going to need your help. Surely this arena is a horrible place to live. If you let me eat you, then I will plant your seeds in a beautiful palace garden when I return home, I promise."

They did not respond, so maybe they were giving me a message, that they really did need to escape. With a great ounce of pain, I picked one of the plants. I searched the stem, but found no seeds. I sobbed in agony, realising I had broke my promise. Now I had taken the plant's life. All of his family would think I was a murderer. I wailed and wept, as my big tears hit the ground.

When I finally got up, trying to accept that I was a monster, I saw a cave. A cave! Maybe there would be someone in there to help me! I ran into the cave and saw some little things! Two cubs! Adorable little baby bears! But where was their mama? I scooped each one up, one was asleep, the other dug it's claws into my head in anger. My arm bled! I had never bled before!

"I am trying to help you, I promise!" but the pain still continued on.

Before I even reached the end of the cave, a large bear came towards me, snarling viciously. Their mother!

"I found you! Now you two go say hello to your mother!" I put them down, and they each rushed towards their mama, relieved she had returned.

It did not take long for the bear to pounce on me. It was more pain than I had ever felt in my entire life. The bear teared apart my chest, leaving blood to ooze out uncontrollably. It then went to work on my face, attempting to remove my teeth, and scratching it over and over again. She kept going until she realised her work was done, and left me, taking her cubs with her.

I suddenly heard a cannon. I remembered what Belle had said.

 _"One cannon means one death. The more cannons, the more deaths."_

Who could have died? I tried to cry but found I could barely even breathe. Then everything began to fade away before my very eyes, and all I saw was black.

 _I'm the person who died._

That was the last thing I remembered thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel's PoV

I had barely made it out alive, those stupid others... harder to escape than sharks. Merida, of course, went after me first, chased me into the woods, only she had been distracted by someone with a green lily pad dress, who tugged at her hair and gave one of her arms Chinese burn. It didn't take long for her to get shot. Meanwhile, seeing this as my chance to escape, ran into the woods, my pink dress suffering severely. I tripped over it, but I was still not far away enough from the others. I looked down at it slowly, the dress Eric had for me, possibly my last memory of him, it took me great pain to throw it off my shoulders. As it landed in the mud, I quickly felt embarrassed. Of course, I wasn't stark naked, but just wearing my tight corset and underwear, it felt as though I was. But, I still had to keep going. Find a lake, water, to keep my tail hydrated. No, didn't have a tail anymore, I had these wonderful legs, ones that I wasn't used to walking in. I had seen them do it since I was very young, so why couldn't I? They were just a split tail, weren't they? That question was answered when I fell over again. Dang it!

I got up, and began clinging to a tree, my legs oozed in pain. I punched the tree in anger, human legs were so fragile! Now I was covered in scratched and bleeds, not only meaning leg pain and blood loss, but also meaning the animals around me would be able to smell me, just like those sharks did that one time I scratched myself on a wooden pole of a sunken ship wreck. Barely made it out with my life.

When I finally found a lake, I was tempted to wash my wound, however, after that imbecile sea witch nearly turning me into a part of her garden, I wanted nothing more to do with anything related to the water. I carefully took a sip of it, then took another, knowing it would be my only hope of survival. I scooped some more of the stuff into my hands, only, to my horror, found a maggot wriggling in my hand. I screamed, what if it was a spy from Ursula? I dropped it into the sea, and then, in shock, vomited into the river. I didn't know where it came from, I didn't have any soup. So unfair! It wasn't my fault! I didn't know the cage would lock on me!

I suddenly heard whispering, loud whispering, from behind me. I panicked, where to hide? Where to go? I hid behind a tree, praying they would somehow not notice. Rapunzel and Anna emerged from the woods, panting and breathing hard. They looked as though they had done it with no scars or scratches, and I knew exactly why! My stupid wound would need healing, I just had to get some of her hair! All of it, so she would have none! I would save Eric!

Suddenly a cannon went off and a giant television screen appeared on the wall. A man, who wasn't even that handsome, at least nowhere near as my darling Eric, was brought towards multiple razors by magic, tied in rope, shrieking at the top of his lungs. One of the villains wearing a black gown and crown walked up to him and hissed into his ear.

"Your darling Snow White is dead, she couldn't fulfill her bargain, so I get to kill you exactly how I dreamed of doing it."

She shoved him into the razors, and we saw his clothes shred before us. The skin, then flesh, then body parts were thrown in front of the screen. I tried not to scream, I had never in my life seen someone so brutally killed before! After he finally was dead, the razors stopped and the villain held his head by the hair, smiling so hard, her lips nearly reached her nose.

"I'll be framing this when I return." she whispered into his partly sawed off ear. "Though I'm afraid you aren't much of a pretty face anymore, are you, Florian?"

Florian was certainly undistinguishable from before. Most of his face was a skeleton, with pools of blood dripping from the eye sockets. His small bits of remaining flesh than fire, what's that word again, burning!

The television screen disappeared at last. Rapunzel looked close to fainting, and Anna wasn't able to stand.

"They killed... they killed... they killed him." Anna puffed.

"They did it to... torture us. Make us worry... about our prince... AND IT WORKED!"

Rapunzel, without warning, vomited onto a tree, going white in the process.

"EUGENE!" she cried, gagging. "THAT'S EUGENE! HE'LL DIE! I'M KILLING HIM!"

Anna rushed and hugged her close, wrapping her around in her purple cape.

"Let's get you against a tree." she whispered.

She picked my tree! This was my chance!

"Listen, would Eugene want you to be this way?"

There were plenty of rocks next to me, plenty were enough to cut hair!

"Or would he want you to win it, for him?"

I scrambled against the rocks, until I finally found the sharpest one!

"Think about it, he'll be rooting for you, and it may be hard, but you have to stay strong... OH MY GOSH, GET AWAY FROM THAT TREE NOW!"

It was too late for her. I had cut off her hair so now she was left with a boy cut. She shrieked and turned around immediately. I smirked, and ran off as fast as I could. The hair quickly turned brown in my hands, but I couldn't focus on that now, not when Rapunzel had leapt onto my back, ripping out large chunks of my red hair! I tried to fight her off, but it wasn't long before Anna was approaching me with a knife.

"Say your goodbyes now, mermaid. Think of it as karma for eveything you've done."

I knew that if I didn't react soon, I'd be stabbed. I swung my leg back and kicked Rapunzel in the crotch, and ran off, while Anna helped Rapunzel recover. It wouldn't be long before they outran me, so I did what my instints told me to do, and jumped into the river. WATER! I WANTED NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH IT! I wanted to leap right out of it. But in ways, it had never felt so good. I sunk down to the deep bottom of it and looked up. It reminded me of my cave back at home. Only now it was destroyed.

Where was Anna and Rapunzel? I knew they wouldn't find me here, not when they wouldn't be able to swim to save their lives. Wow, this water felt nice, water but with no fish. No one to tell me offf, at last! I was free...

Until my lungs felt as though they were going to burst open. I was going to drown. I tried swimming upwards, but it was hard with no tail! I just had to get to the top, surely I would... surely I would make it...

But I still couldn't feel the top. Or anything, not even the water or any of my limbs.


End file.
